ms_mahoneys_content_areafandomcom-20200214-history
NTeQ Final Project Lesson Plan
Lesson Plan For this lesson in Spanish Conversation (Spanish II level), I will be creating a student-centered learning activity that incorporates technology as well as taking into consideration the needs, abilities and learning styles of three groups of students. These groups are as follows: 1. Special Education Students- (Group A) a. Needs/Learning styles: According to “A Place of Our Own.org” , children need “a stable relationship with loving adults…who know their strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, …preferred learning styles and skill levels.” As students, they need to be given opportunities to participate with their peers, inclusion in activities (as similar as possible.) In order to do this, teachers should include: i. Visuals (pictures/symbols with text) ii. Added time to complete tasks iii. Breaking big tasks down into smaller steps iv. Repetition of concepts v. Interaction with peers 2. 'Visual/Auditory (Group B) ' a. Needs/Learning Styles: According to Terry Farwell, in an article written for Familyeducation.com, Auditory learners “tend to benefit most from traditional learning techniques.” They succeed when “instructions are read aloud, speeches are required and information is presented verbally. Visual learners benefit from charts, pictures, films, and written directions.” 3. 'Participatory (Group C) ' a. Needs/Learning Styles: Participatory learners prefer hands-on learning and learn best when actively engaged. Using props in a skit, dance or activity makes the lesson more relevant and interesting to this student. Lesson Plan Topic: ''' Instructional Objectives: Listen to, Understand and Write a Spanish Conversation/Dialogue about a Stay at a Haunted Hotel. The student will also be exposed, through video, to visuals of life in a Spanish Urban area. The accompanying video is filmed on site in Spain with Native Speakers . Please see following pages or view '''NTeQ lesson plan '''at http://www.nteq.com/LessonPlanner/edit.php '''Supporting Activities: Answer discussion questions on student website/worksheet Assessment: Student Performance, creative writing and worksheets Phase 1 of TIP: ' 1. Relative Advantage: This lessonallows students to listen to native Spanish speakers in a realistic urban environment. The topic is a useful and real-world example of what travelers might encounter when looking for a hotel, but includes a comical twist (a haunted hotel) to engage students and keep their interest. 2. Assess TECH-Pack: Technology used will include laptops, Video from the Publisher’s website, a projection system, headphones, and recording equipment. '''Phase 2 of TIP: ' 1. Decide on Objectives and assessments a. The Objective is for students to hear native pronunciation, improve their own pronunciation, practice grammar and writing skills in Spanish and consider cultural differences when creating a skit about life in Spain. 2. Design Integration strategies a. Students will demonstrate their achievement in various ways: i. Basic vocabulary review/identification and definition ii. Creative writing: writing a skit based on a listening activity and/or creating a skit based on the video seen in class. iii. Performance of a skit as written by classmates iv. Assisting other students in practicing pronunciation and performing or recording skits 3. Prepare instructional environment a. Our school district is a 1:1 laptop district. Each student is given a laptop with headphones. b. Each classroom is provided with wireless projectors which connect to document readers and teacher laptops for use with websites, videos and audio/visual materials. c. Students can record (audio and visual) on their laptops using iMovie and PhotoBooth 'Phase 3 of TIP: ' 1. Analyze results a. Student achievement will be determined from performance in whichever activity given to the student group. i. Student pronunciation should be improved from listening to native speakers as well as through practice with peers. ii. Success of the lesson will be affected by the interest shown in the students. Hopefully the amusing topic of the video will hold the interests of the students. The relevant topic and usefulness of the vocabulary will give students reason to want to learn the vocabulary. '''2. 'Make revisions ' a. As I listened to the video, I realized that I had required too many words be translated for vocabulary. I reduced to number of required words to 15 (from 25). b. I also realized the speed of the conversation would make identification of the vocabulary more difficult (especially for the special needs group), so I decided to include an additional worksheet with vocabulary included. Students need only identify the word as it was used and define it afterwards. c. I originally thought students in Group A (Special Needs) might not want to perform a skit, and so I made their activity an audio recording. After further research on needs and abilities of differing groups, I decided to make the performance an option. Students in all learning groups need to be given the opportunity to interact with peers and be included in similar activities whenever possible. To accommodate for time needs and modifications, I decided to have Group B (who had the task of creatively writing new skits) assist Group A students with their pronunciation and recordings. Top of Form Subject Area: Foreign Language Grade Level: 9-10 Lesson Summary Allowing for various learning styles, students should be able to listen to a conversation in Spanish, identify vocabulary, follow the dialogue and create one of their own that complements the video they are watching of a visit to a Spanish Marketplace. ---- Learning Objectives and Computer Functions This lesson plan uses 8 objectives. ---- Problem Problem Nature The students will view, write and perform a skit/video about a student looking for a hotel room. The Hotel he finds is haunted. Problem Data generated Notes on Using Data Students will first view the video as a class and teacher will lead a discussion to point out vocabulary words used. Students will then use their laptops and headphones to view the video as much as needed and complete a vocabulary assignment. Students will then write/review or record skits to go with the video (according to their learning group) Problem Statement Students, lets watch a video about a young man from Spain visiting Argentina and looking for a hotel. Pay close attention to what happens and listen for as many vocab words as you can. You will be identifying and defining vocab words on a worksheet when we are done. Then you\'ll be writing a dialogue of your own. Tomorrow, some of you will perform. ---- Data Manipulation Instructions The learner used computers at intermediate level Integration Strategies After viewing and listening to the video presentation, identifying and defining vocabulary, students will write a script of conversation to go with the video. Organization Strategies Group A will be given the script in blocks and will have to put the blocks of information in the proper order. Group B will write a continuation of the dialogue in the video using vocabulary from Chapter 6. Group C will write a description of the dialogue and events in the video using the vocabulary from chapter 6. Elaboration Strategies Group A will record the dialogue from the video as it was broken down in their Worksheet. Group B will assist Group A in practicing and recording the skits. Group C will use props of their choosing and perform the skits written by Group B. ---- Results Presentation Students will be writing scripts of dialogue that follow the story line as presented in a video viewed at the beginning of class. Students will use the Glencoe Publisher\'s website to view the video and look up vocabulary. Students will then use Google Docs to word process their scripts and share with the class and teacher. Students will also use laptops with PhotoBooth and video recording capabilities (iMovie) to record. Participatory learners will be performing the scripts as written by their classmates (Audio/Visual learners). Special Needs Learners will also record their readings of the scripts (or may perform them is they choose.) ---- Activities 'Activities Before Using the Computer' Students must view and listen to the video, complete worksheets on vocabulary and then plan their skits together in groups. Bottom of Form Strategies to develop students' attitudes towards the problem, motivation, and overall mindfulness: Discuss the video and what is happening. Ask students to imagine what might also have happened in the video. What might have happened afterwards, had the video continued? After discussion, review vocabulary as used in the video. Activities While Using the Computer Students will work at the computer indiv Group Information: Students will work individually and in groups to write, practice and present skits. They will all be working on vocabulary and writing sentences in dialogue/conversational format. Students can share their work in groups using Google Drive. Activities After Using the Computer After writing their scripts, some students will practice performing skits. Some students will assist others in recording their readings of the skits. Supporting Activities My school district is a 1:1 laptop school. However, in classes where computers are shared, Students can work on identifying vocabulary and phrases used in the video, practice their pronunciation with classmates, and plan their writing. The video can be replayed for the whole class as needed if using a projector. ---- Assessment Students will be assessed by means of: *Performance *Presentation Included in the assessment: Students will identify vocabulary by listening to and watching a video. Students will then write or organize scripts and finally perform skits for class. 'Bibliography ' APlaceofOurOwn.org, Community Television of Southern California, 2007 Buen Viaje!. Spanish.Glencoe.com, video library, 2005, web. Integrating Educational Technology Into Teaching, chapter 2 NTeQ Lesson Plan Builder, nteq.com, 2001 Transition to Independence Process (TIP), Integrating Educational Technology, chapter 2 Visual, Auditory, Kinesthetic Learners, Terry Farwell; Familyeducation.com , 2012